


Cas/sie (Art)

by dosymedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosymedia/pseuds/dosymedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork originally completed for Cas/sie by haisai_andagii as part of <a href="http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/">Supernatural J2 big bang challenge</a> on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas/sie (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cas/sie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899520) by [haisai_andagii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii). 



 

 

 

After nearly eight years of radio silence, Dean Winchester receives a call from his first love, Cassie Robinson. However, with Castiel acting erratically since his return from Purgatory and Hell’s Trials underway, Dean must decide between an old flame, a new love and the world. In a determined effort to prove himself, Castiel volunteers to help Cassandra but when he arrives at her home, the threat is greater than any of them realized.

  

 

"'I had come with the intention of rescuing you but you seem at peace.' Cassandra opened her eyes and saw herself enveloped in a soft, iridescent light. She shaded her eyes and looked up, and, there, she saw the archangel Michael his true form. He had five faces, some of which she recognized as a lion, a bear and eagle. He had six wings of immeasurable length. She craned her neck to see where the ended but quickly gave up. _What’s the rush?_ , she thought. _I have all eternity_."


End file.
